


Perception.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A very pregnant Kayleigh visits the store, and luckily so.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 6





	Perception.

" Jesus God and all that's holy, will you look at the size of you ?"

" Thanks Elsie, you know to make a woman feel good "

" You do look good,......and big " Elsie continued, a huge smile on her face .

" Ignore her Kayleigh, she's just jealous, you take a seat love " Sharon pulled a chair out for the heavily pregnant redhead.

" Thanks Shaz, how are you ?"

" I get by love, barely but I do, but enough of me, when are you due now ?"

" Tomorrow "

" Jesus, shouldn't you be at home then ?" Elsie exclaimed.

" Why ?"

" In case you go early "

" I won't go early "

" Sure ?"

" Trust me, I've not had the slightest twinge yet, I'll not go early "

" God " Sharon said, winking at Elsie, " imagine if her waters broke, here in the store ?"

" Spillage in aisle 3, all mops to aisle 3 thank you " Elsie tried to imitate the tinny rasp of the PA system. 

" Cheeky mares " Kayleigh giggled.

Suddenly Kayleigh bit her bottom lip, and started blushing .

" You okay babe, oh Jesus " Elsie said crossing herself. 

" Was that you ?" Sharon asked, screwing up her nose and staring at Kayleigh.

" Sorry " Kayleigh's blush deepened.

" My eyes, my eyes " Elsie said chuckling.

" Don't draw attention to it Else " an embarrassed Kayleigh said.

" I had that too with my eldest love, forget it, it happens "

" I had wind in the car the other day, it was that bad John drove with his head out the window "

" Really ?"

" Aye, from a distance it looked like a big pug had mastered steering a Fiat "

The roars of laughter from Sharon and Elsie, attracted some attention, a tall thin blonde made her way over.

" Kayleigh "

" Rachel "

" You look good Kayleigh, pregnancy suits you "

" Thank you "

" How long will you be in hospital for do you think ?"

" Why ?"

" I'm curious that's all "

" Could be as little as six hours if all goes well "

" So you get out the same day ?"

" Near enough "

" Do you need anything, for the baby I mean ?"

" Not that I can think of no "

" I'd like to buy the baby something "

" You put into the collection. " Sharon said sharply.

" I know, but I've been a bit of a bitch in the past, and I'd like to buy something personal, sort of as an apology, if you'll let me ?"

" You don't need to do that Rach "

" I want to Kayleigh, let me please, perhaps we can be civil again eh ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" I'll think of something okay ?"

" More than okay, that's brilliant Kay, thank you " Rachel walked smartly off.

" Well ?" Said Sharon.

" Well indeed " Kayleigh replied.

" I still dinna trust her " Elsie commented.

" I'll give her a chance, see how things go "

" Your funeral "

" Here come the back shift " Kayleigh said nodding towards a group of advancing colleagues. 

" She's looking well , your missus John "

John looked up to see Dave looking out the large windows onto the shop floor.

" She's keeping well too, her blood pressure is normal again, but she's still no real appetite "

" Not the Kayleigh I know "

" Me neither mate, turned down Maltesers last night "

" Never thought I'd hear that John "

" Never thought I'd say it "

Both men chuckled.

Dave moaned and rubbed his stomach.

" You okay Dave ?"

" I think I may have had a bit too much curry last night, if got a sore gut, and I'm farting like a brewer's horse "

" Is that what that was, I thought the drains had backed up "

" He ha, wait I'm sure I'm gonna laugh, ….nope, carry on " 

" Seriously buddy, I thought you were told to give up the spicy, fatty foods ?"

" Cut back John, which I've done, I'm not giving up altogether, a man has to live "

" Good advice that "

" My bloody shoulder and back are sore too, I bet I was snoring "

" How does snoring hurt your back ?"

" It doesn't, Alison punching me in it, however to tell me I'm snoring does "

John shook his head.

" Tell me when Kayleigh gets here, if like to wish her well "

John looked at his friend.

" Wish her well ?"

" Aye John, wish her well "

" Okaaaay then "

" Oh and John?"

" Uh huh ?"

" Alison and me are gonna get the high chair okay ?"

" I told you, that's too expensive "

" Talk to the hand John " Dave laughed as he headed out the office .

" You look uncomfortable honey " Cath said as Kayleigh wiggled on the seat .

" I am, as much as being pregnant is a dream come true, It has it's bad points, needing assistance to get in or out of pieces of furniture for instance "

" Not long now though "

" Been too long already "

" It'll be worth it in the end "

" I'll tell you Cath, you're lucky never to have had to suffer this "

As Kayleigh spoke, she realised what She had said, she looked at Cath and saw that she had hurt her.

Cath walked to her office and gently shut the door. 

" Shit, shit, shit " Kayleigh said to herself as she wiggled herself to the edge of the sofa in the office area.

She knocked gently and walked in after Cath, Cath was sitting in her chair, gently crying.

" I'm so sorry Cath, my name should be insensitive eh ?"

Kayleigh walked over and rubbed Caths back.

" It doesn't usually get to me, there's been a lot of pregnancies in the store, and I've never batted an eyelid, somehow yours has an effect on me "

" Because John is the father ?" Kayleigh said.

Cath looked at Kayleigh, puzzled. 

" I know about you two, John had a clear the air talk with me a a long time ago, I know you had a relationship that the store never ever found out about, and I know too that it's dead and buried "

" Of course it is, I know you don't think much of me ……"

" Didn't ," Kayleigh interrupted.

" What ?"

" I didn't think much of you, but that was then, I think quite highly of you now, I know how much John can depend on you, and I'm grateful for that Cath, I think I thought that because you let John go, that you couldn't be a nice person, not deep inside, not really, but I was seriously wrong. And I'm sorry you can't conceive, you would have made a great mum "

" Thanks" a surprised Cath said, "that means a lot to me, seriously "

" I think we both had preconceptions about each other, and I'm sorry about that "

" So am I Kayleigh, I seriously misjudged you, you are all I thought you couldn't or wouldn't be, and not what I thought you would be "

" A poisonous little gossip, who would run off with the first bloke that winked at her, I believe it was, amongst other things "

Cath dabbed her eyes.

" You should hate me, shouldn't you ?"

" Probably, but I don't, you have a right to your opinion, however wrong it may be "

" I was wrong about John too " Cath continued. 

" In what way ?"

" I thought getting involved with you was the stupidest thing he would ever do, I was wrong, it's by far the smartest "

" Thanks "

" I mean it "

" I know you do , thats why it means so much "

Cath squeezed Kayleigh's hand, it had been a bit of a Cold War between them, but now there was a lasting truce.

Kayleigh was having tea in the staff room, Elsie and Sharon acting as babysitters, they eventually went to their work stations, Kayleigh was alone at the table, her phone rang.

" Where are you love ?"

" Staffy "

" I'll be down in about ten minutes, will I get you there or at the car ?"

" Get me here, I didn't bring the spare keys and it's pouring down, I'll wait in the dry "

" Okay babe , love you "

" Love you too "

" John ?" An unseen Rachel asked.

" Oh " Kayleigh jumped in her seat.

" Sorry Kayleigh, I didn't mean to startle you " Rachel sat down and took Kayleigh's hand.

" Are you okay, will I get John, or a first aider ?"

" No, it's okay I'm fine, I just didn't see you "

" Sorry, but I didn't sneak in "

" I know, thanks for checking I was okay though "

" That's what ……." Rachel stopped mid sentence.

" Friends are for ?" Kayleigh finished, with a smile.

" Yes "

" Good "

" I meant what I said earlier Kay "

" What bit ?"

" About being a bitch "

" Well you don't have the monopoly on that "

" I said things, called you……"

" I got a few choice adjectives in too if I remember correctly?"

" Aye, you did, and quite rightly so, but I know I instigated the bad feeling, and I want to apologise "

" Why the change of heart, not that I don't appreciate your offer ?"

" Our Liam "

" Your older brother ?"

" Aye, pet me older brother "

" How did he change your mind "

" Well, as I told you before like, he lives ower in Spain, so he was back a little while ago to see were mam, cause she was poorly like, he asked how John was getting on, an ah telt him about him being wed to you, and how angry I was that you stole me man from under me nose, and I'd never forgive ye "

" Did you now ?"

" Aye a did, and do ye know what he did ?"

" Not the foggiest Rach ?"

" He bleedin pissed himself, that's what he did, wet himself laughing at me"

" That was a bit unkind "

" That's what I thought pet, but then he explained how he saw it, he telt me that him and me mam and dad knew John was me friend and nothing else, they knew John didn't harbour any real feelings for me, bar a deep friendship, and John had telt him a few times that he was just a friend, no one apart from me thought there was anything else there "

" Love ?"

" Aye pet, love, I loved him, he liked me "

" I won't pretend I'm sorry Rachel, because you know as well as I do, if he had loved you, there would never have been a me and John, so I know it's cruel, but I'm glad he was only your friend "

" And were the roles reversed, so would I be "

" If the roles were reversed, would you forgive me ?"

" Aye, we've known each other too long to keep a feud running "

" My thoughts exactly "

" Hug ?"

" Hug "

" Well well, is this a friendly hug, or the start of a Greco Roman match " John said jovially as he walked to the table.

" What ?" 

" A Greco Roman ?" John repeated.

" You don't half talk some shite at times John " Kayleigh said as she struggled to stand.

" We were setting our differences aside John "

" That's good, keeping you two apart during shop hours was a bleeding nightmare half the time "

" Why did you do that ?" Kayleigh looked at John quizzically.

" Because I was trying to avoid any aggro "

Kayleigh looked at Rachel and they both shrugged.

" Anyway " John continued " Let's go get lunch, when we come back Dave wants to see you , then you can take the car home, mind I'm late tonight "

" So you are , I forgot "

" I have to nip off " Rachel said, she waved as she left.

" So you and Geordie girl,besties again ?"

" Getting there "

" Good, right let's go get fed " 

Just as John put his arm around Kayleigh's shoulder, the door burst open.

" Is Connor, here ?" A breathless Mark said as he scanned the almost empty room.

" He's on a truck training course in Burnley " John replied.

" Shit, what about Arlene, is she in today ?"

" She left three months ago son, what's up Mark ?"

" We need a first aider "

" I gathered that son " John chuckled, " Why do you need one ?"

" Dave "

" Dave sent you ?"

" No, Dave needs one, he collapsed in his office, Cath thinks he's dead " 

" Fuck sake " John exclaimed, but seemed to freeze.

" Go John, go see to him " Kayleigh urged.

" But I can't, I mean I'm not a first aider "

" I am " 

" But your off ill "

" John, go, I'll get there as quick as I can, Mark ?"

" Yes missus Redmond, I mean Kayleigh ?"

" Go find security Steve, tell him to bring the AED, okay ?"

" Okay "

" What is he to bring ?" Kayleigh asked, slowly, calmly.

" The ED, no the A eh "

" Defibrillator "

" Right "

" And bring it to Dave's office "

" Right " Mark shouted as he ran down the corridor.

Kayleigh reached the office remarkably quickly given her current condition, an ashen Dave was lying behind his desk, John talking to him, Cath feeling for a pulse. 

" John ?"

" What ?"

" Move his desk away please, Cath will help " 

" Eh ?" 

" You and Cath move Dave's desk, give me some room eh ?"

Kayleigh nodded to Cath, she stood up and her and John moved the desk to the other side of the room. 

" Did the ambulance say how long they'd be ?" Kayleigh asked as she started her casualty examination. 

She looked at John and Cath in turn, neither of them answered.

" You have phoned ?"

Cath shook her head, John just stared at Dave.

" John ?"

John continued staring .

" JOHN ?" Kayleigh raised her voice.

" Sorry, what ?"

" Phone an ambulance, suspected heart attack, has a history of heart trouble, when they ask, he has a weak erratic pulse, and slow, shallow breathing, do you understand ?"

Again John's gaze had fallen on his stricken friend.

" JOHN ?"

" Yes I understand "

" Well go phone now "

" But I need to help him "

Kayleigh reached up and squeezed John's hand,

" Make the call darling, that's how you can help him "

John took his phone from his pocket and walked into the corridor.

" Hello, yes ambulance please………."

Kayleigh had her ear at Dave's mouth, listening to and watching him breath, suddenly she gasped.

" Oh no, no,no,no, do not do this to me Dave, you will not do this to me, I won't let you "

Kayleigh wiggled herself into position and started doing chest compressions.

Cath scurried back to sit against the wall, she looked on obviously in shock.

" You will not die on my watch Dave you bastard, you will not die " Kayleigh said as she pressed down hard.

John ran back in and sunk to his knees.

" Let me do that " 

" Do you know how ?"

" No "

" I've no time to teach you, go organise a team to help the medics "

" I have to help " 

" Go get a few people to carry the ambulance kit, and get someone to guide them up here "

Kayleigh looked at John.

" Don't let him die, please babe "

" Go John "

As John left, Security Steve arrived.

" I'll take over , you take a breather love "

" Thanks, I need one, I'll see about setting this up "

Kayleigh opened the defibrillator and quickly reacquainted herself with it and its contents.

" Shit " Kayleigh exclaimed.

" Problem ?" 

" I've not got my glasses, Jesus wept "

" Swap "

Kayleigh shuffled beside Steve, then took over the compression.

Steve quickly read the instructions .

" Pads, what bits are the pads?"

" Have you not done the course Steve?"

" Course?" Steve looked puzzled.

" The AED course,........?" 

" I didn't know there was one, I thought it was idiot proof "

Kayleigh continued with the CPR, Steve tried to relieve her a few times, but seemed quite unable to maintain it for more than a few minutes. Kayleigh impatiently nudged him out of the way.

" I hear sirens " A flushed Kayleigh said.

" What ?"

" Sirens Steve, in the car park "

Steve got up and looked outside,

" They were quick "

" Thank God "

" I'll go help " 

" Steve you need……..shit " Kayleigh watched the security guard disappear out of the office.

Kayleigh gave Dave a few more breaths then continued with the compressions, she knew she was probably wasting her time, the prognosis wasn't good, but she had to do something.

" Please Dave, fight, please fight it, don't give up "

Muffled conversation became clearer as the ambulance crew moved along the corridor.

" Are you okay to keep doing the compressions while we get set up ?" 

The technician asked, as he squeezed Kayleigh's shoulder. She nodded . A second member of the crew, put a mask with a bag over Dave's nose and mouth and squeezed.

" You're doing well love, keep going "

Kayleigh was too busy concentrating to acknowledge the comment .

" Right Bill "

The technician knelt beside Kayleigh,

" Right I'll take over now "

" Will he make it ?"

" If he does he has you to thank, you've given him the best chance "

Kayleigh tried to stand, but didn't have the strength, Steve pulled her to her feet. John walked over and hugged her.

" Have you phoned Alison ?"

" What ?"

" Did you phone his wife ?"

"No…..I didn't think,......I don't know how ?"

" John?"

" I don't know how" 

" Give me your phone "

John didn't react so Kayleigh took John's phone from his pocket , she scrolled through it, selected a number, and as the other phone rang, she took John out of the office.

" No, it's not John, it's me Alison, Kayleigh, look…………"

As the ambulance crew took an alive, but very Ill Dave down to the ambulance, Pamela got Steve, Cath and Mark all together to talk through what had happened and offer support if needed, John and Kayleigh were in his office.

" What a useless dick I turned out to be, they say a crisis brings out the best and the worst in people, certainly didn't bring out my best "

" He's your friend, it's only natural to worry, to get upset, you care that's all "

" If you hadn't been there Kay, I……"

" But I was, just shows though ,our first aid training is, oh……….."

" Is oh ?"

" Oh, John my waters just broke "

" Seriously ?"

" Why would I joke about that, here now eh ?"

" So what do we do now ?"

" We go the hospital John, and you phone maternity "

" Now ?" John asked. 

" No, I thought perhaps bank holiday Monday, or round about Easter "

" Eh ?"

" Yes now, you idiot, God give me strength "

Kayleigh lifted her jacket off the chair and headed to the door.

" It's a mobile John" she said, impatiently.

" What ?"

" Walk and talk at the same time eh "

" Oh right " John said grinning.

Sixteen hours of labour brought Emily Rose Redmond into the world, she was a big baby, and had caused a bit of damage to the " Down stairs quarters " as Kayleigh put it, but it had been worth it. Kayleigh was told she would have to stay in a few days, just to make sure she was recovering. John had walked out the side ward like he was on air, he never realised how much joy a child could bring.

Visiting time had been over for a while, and Kayleigh was watching her baby sleep in the bedside crib, she sat back and smiled. 

A gentle knock on the door stirred her from a daydream.

" Come in "

A male nurse opened the door, Kayleigh could see what looked like a wheelchair behind him.

" You have a visitor "

" I thought visiting was over,?"

" It is officially, but the gentleman is very insistent "

" Best bring him in then "

Kayleigh was surprised to see a pale but smiling Dave enter .

" Never thought I'd be glad to see you " Kayleigh said ,smiling.

" Feelings mutual Kitson "

"Ten minutes Mr Thompson okay " The nurse said, as he but the brake on the wheelchair.

" Okay son, thanks "

There was an awkward silence for a bit , Dave spoke eventually.

" I had a big speech prepared, when Alison told me what happened, what you did, I ran a whole lot of stuff through my head, I knew what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it, but……."

" But ?"

" I guess it all boils down to , thank you for not letting me die "

" Thank you for not dying "

" Anytime " Dave replied grinning. Kayleigh and Dave chuckled together.

" Seriously Kayleigh, I know what you did for me, I can never thank you , not properly "

" I was there, right time, right place "

" No it was more than that, you know the prognosis wasn't good didn't you ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" My chances were slim at best? "

Again Kayleigh nodded. 

" This, me here, suffering nowt but bruising, and being expected to make a full recovery was at best a million to one shot "

" But you made it "

" Aye, thanks to you, despite knowing all that. you kept going, you gave me that million to one chance"

Dave wheeled himself to the crib.

" You deserve her, John deserves her, John deserves you "

" Thank you "

" I owe you an apology Kayleigh, for ages I've let the arguments we've had in the past cloud my judgement of you, I really thought you were a useless little gobshite with no respect and no real redeeming qualities "

" That's a little less of an endorsement than I thought you'd give me " Kayleigh said bluntly.

" I said thought, as in past tense, I'd asked John to ask you to come and see me, so I could apologise, but this got in the way "

" He did mention it "

" I wanted to tell you how much I think you've changed, and how happy I am for you and John "

" Thank you "

" And as for being useless, I think your first aid skills would suggest otherwise "

" Thanks"

" I'm sorry for being a dickwad "

Kayleigh giggled.

" Think I didn't know eh ?" Dave grinned.

" There's been a few times in the past when I've thought to myself why don't you just drop dead Dave …….."

" And I did " 

" But I didn't really want that, I'm sorry for thinking it "

" Forget it, we all think that about people sometimes "

" Think so ?"

" Know so "

Dave looked in the crib again,

" Looks like you "

" Johns eyes "

" Your colouring by the looks of it "

" Here's hoping she has John's brains "

" Only if she gets your way with people, and your emotions "

" Best of both worlds eh ?"

" Aye love best of both "

" How long will you be in ?"

" At least a week , you ?"

" A couple of days max "

Dave in an unexpected and uncharacteristic show of emotion reached over and squeezed Kayleigh's hand.

" Thank you for giving me more time with my kids, I'm gonna make the most of it I promise, and I'm going to treat Alison a little better than I have been"

" What about Rachel ?"

Dave looked on surprised.

" You and John know ?"

" I had to defuse John when he found out."

" So it's common knowledge?"

" No, only a few people know "

Dave looked at Emily Rose.

" I have to finish it " He said without looking up.

" Yes you do "

" How?"

" Was that rhetorical ?"

" No "

" Promote her ?"

" I don't have a vacancy "

" Litch does, and he likes tall leggy blondes, I have a word with John, he has a word with Litchy, you promote Rachel, she goes to Wigan, and we all live happily ever after "

" I forgot to say I admire your cunning "

" I'm not all hair and boobs you know ?"

" Oh fine I know love, fine I know, what do you gain ?"

" Rachel out of my hair, away from you, and most importantly away from John "

" John wouldn't look twice at her, and you know that, or should "

" Belt and braces "

" I thought you two were on the verge of making up ?"

" Oh, I'll forgive her for what she did, or tried, but it doesn't mean I want her around to have another go "

" Even ……….?"

" I don't want her around us "

" I thought you were confident enough to hold your own against her "

" Really ?"

" I've always thought of you as self confident "

" Just goes to show how people's perception can be wrong, doesn't it ?"

" I think there's a lot of that around love"

" I'm sure there is Dave, positive in fact "


End file.
